The Fire Still Burns
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: The fire I thought I'd had with Daniel didn't burn as hot as the one I had with Jack. So I'm going to set about making things right with him…if there is still a chance for us. First chapter has a T rating, second chapter will go up to an M!
1. Part I

**Title:** The Fire Still Burns  
**Author:** Katie  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story  
**Pairings/Show:** Emily Thorne/Amanda and Jack Porter, Revenge  
**Rating:** Heavy mature, for sexual situations  
**Summary:** The fire I thought I'd had with Daniel didn't burn as hot as the one I had with Jack. So I'm going to set about making things right with him…if there is still a chance for us.  
**Author's Note:** The plot bunny is at it again! After snagging the pretty stuff Melissa made, Jordan just couldn't resist testing the waters with a new "ship" from a show I had NEVER watched before. So, here goes nothing!  
**xoxoxo**  
"Jackson, slow down, baby," Emily Thorne called out to her toddler son as she caught up with his usual hyper self. She was proud to be a mother even though she had no idea whether or not she would run into Jackson's father – but she was definitely hoping for the former. While trailing along behind the dark-haired toddler, Emily was suddenly aware of someone watching her but when she turned around, the person had disappeared into the shadows. She turned back to feel her son's arms wrap around her legs, clothed in a pair of faded denim jeans. Her gaze shot up when she heard someone screaming at her in French and she knew Jackson had taken something off their booth without permission. Emily sweeps her baby boy into her arms before turning and walking away – but right into a hard body, which nearly knocked Jackson out of her arms. "Oh! You should really watch where you're going next time, pal, or…Jack!"

"Hey, beautiful," Jack Porter said as he gave her the smile she had once fallen for – and still loved. It was the same smile that still haunted her dreams and kept her from falling asleep at night. She smiled softly when he looked down at the little boy cuddling close to his mother's chest. "And who is this little guy?"

"This," Emily replied as she hoisted her son higher on her slender hip, "is Jackson Nolan Clark-Porter." She knew she'd shocked her ex into silence from the look she saw on his face so she trudged on with her explanation. "I didn't know I was pregnant until the night Amanda came back, and even then, I couldn't tell you. So Nolan helped me by going to Europe with me and we stayed there until a week after Jackson's first birthday, coming back here, to the Hamptons."

"But not to Daniel?" Jack asked to fill the silent void where she didn't mention her other ex's name. Emily only shook her head no.

"No. Daniel and I ended the engagement after he confronted me about the kiss you & I shared," she replied. Jack then noticed her slender fingers were playing with something on her chain necklace and Emily looked down, smiling. "I had a necklace made with mine & Jackson's birthstones when he was a month old."

Jack nodded slowly, his mind still trying to absorb her unexpected confession about Jackson. His hand came up to scratch the back of his neck before he thought of something. "Do you think Nolan will mind watching the little man for a few hours?"

She smiled and nodded. "I don't think he'll mind at all," Emily replied.


	2. Part II

**Part II**

Emily squealed as the cold lotion was squirted onto her naked back then sighed in pure contentment an hour later when Jack's soft, callused hands began to smooth the lotion out and warmed her right up. She then moaned as he began to massage the tension out of her sore shoulders. After dropping Jackson off with Nolan, she & Jack headed back to his bar – which had thankfully been slow, so he shut it early and sent everyone home – and he had her strip down so he could give her a proper massage. "I had almost forgotten how good you were with your hands," she told him, her voice slightly muffled by the pillow up by her head.

Jack chuckled as he leaned in close to her, his breath sending a tingle dancing deliciously down her spine as it warmed the back of her neck, and said in a voice thick with desire, "This is just the main course, beautiful. There is more where this came from."

She squirmed in anticipation. "I'm looking forward to it, Jack," she responded, turning her head to give him a quick, soft peck on the lips, before going back to her previous position. "Now…finish the massage if you would, sir."

"Your wish is my command, beautiful," she heard him reply with another chuckle. Emily didn't realize she had fallen asleep until she heard Jack's voice whispering in her ear. "Welcome back, sleeping beauty. Did you enjoy your little nap?"

Emily opened one eye, seeing him next to her sprawled out on the hardwood floor and she gave him a weak, sleepy smile. "How long was I asleep for?" she asked groggily as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Between work and Jackson and continuous restless nights, Emily knew she was in dire need of sleep but hadn't meant to fall asleep during the massage. She finally glanced over at her ex and gave him another smile, turning onto her side to face him. "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you, Jack. How can I make it up to you?"

As the tips of his fingers moved in an up and down motion over her bare thigh – so softly that she barely even felt it – his shoulders lifted in a shrug. "You looked like you really needed it, Emily. I wasn't going to keep you from it," he responded softly. His other hand was playing with a tendril of her golden locks, twirling it around repeatedly on his forefinger. "But…I can think of a few things as making it up to me." Without waiting for a response from her, Jack leaned in and captured her mouth in a soft kiss, shifting so their gazes could meet. He got his permission to continue when her eyes drifted down to quickly settle on his mouth before her hand came up to settle into his thick hair and pull him back down to her. Jack's body shifted until it was over hers, one denim-clad leg sliding between both of hers and, quicker than lightning, set fuel to the fire that had settled into a low, deep spot within her belly.

Emily let a moan vibrate through her lips at the feel of his hand moving upward until it loosened the sheet from up around her breasts. She pulled back a bit to gaze into his eyes, their chests brushing as they fought to get their breathing under control. "Maybe we should take this upstairs. I don't want to wake up tomorrow morning with a sore backside," she told him.

He nodded in quick, silent agreement, hurriedly standing up before leaning down to sweep her into his strong arms and making her gasp in a teasing manner, adjusting the sheet so no one that passed by the bar's windows could get a peek. Jack chuckled softly at her actions as he headed towards the second floor of the bar, which was his personal living quarters, only stopping in the doorway to set her down. "I think it's past time you lost this, Ms. Thorne," he said with a smirk as he once again loosens the sheet and watching as she wiggles her body a bit to assist him. Before he could get a chance to get a good look at her, Jack's arms lifted so Emily could lift both the dark gray thermal shirt and the undershirt he wore over his head. Her hands came back down to the snap of his too-tight jeans but his own moved to settle over hers. "If you go any further, I might not last."

Her lips curled into a soft smile. "Well, we can't have that, can we?" she asked softly. Her hands slide out from beneath his and gravitate their way up his broad, muscled chest, smiling when the muscles began to do a jittery sort of dance beneath her soft touch. "My, my, Mr. Porter…are you nervous?"

He refused to let his voice betray him as one hand came up her bare back until it was underneath her hair, which was distracting him to a certain point. His hand curled around a large chunk of the golden locks and tugged until her face was closer to his. "You'd think I was a liar if I told you," he whispered against her mouth.

Emily's responding smirk was enough to send his pulse racing into overdrive but it was her quick, soft movements in bringing him closer that had all of his senses going absolutely haywire. Jack shifts then crashes his mouth to hers, the kiss slowly gaining intensity as he banded his arms around her and backed them into the medium-sized apartment, their bodies occasionally bumping into the furniture on their trek to the bedroom. They finally reached the doorway and his hands none too gently squeezed her hips, ragged, uneven pants whispering against her skin as she concentrated on releasing the belt buckle that held his jeans to his body. When she was finished, Jack picked Emily up in his arms once again and finished the rest of the trip, softly depositing her onto the bed before ridding himself of his jeans but keeping his boxers. He finally joined her on the bed after retrieving a condom from his wallet. Jack's hands spanned her waist while his eyes took in the marks on her stomach. "They're faint now, but is that proof enough for you, Jack?" she asked him. Her voice was soft and the touch of her hands gentle as they settled over his on her bare waist.

He nods, still speechless. Then he brings one hand up to frame one of her cheeks, bringing her closer, their breaths intermingling as he came closer still to let his lips gently caress over hers. She moans when he rolls them over until he is over her, his lean, hard body all but pressing hers into the mattress, her manicured nails leaving marks on his back. He lifts his lips from hers then lowers them to her neck. Emily lets her neck arch as his teeth nip a downward trail, her hand cradling the back of his head, fingers softly combing through his thick, mussed hair. One foot stroked the back of his legs in the same up and down motion and keeping the flames concealing their desire going up more and more until it consumed them both.

And just through that soft, simple motion did the last thread of what little was left of Jack's control finally snap in two. He growled low in his throat, lifting his head from her now-moist neck before claiming Emily's mouth in a kiss full of demand and intensity, plundering deep and penetrating her mouth with his tongue. They were both breathing hard when Jack finally lifted his head once again and Emily watched as he grabbed the condom from the nightstand then quickly rid himself of his tight black boxers. Before he slid the protection onto his massive erection, Emily's hand closed around him, fingers gently caressing and stroking until he finally had enough, as he shoved her hand away in a harsh but still gentle manner. "Jack…" His name was ripped from her lips on a soft, ragged pant and Jack nodded, one hand stroking along the inside of her thighs until he reached his destination. His thumb rubbed along her clit and her back arched up off the mattress. Jack looked up at the reaction written in the expression of her face and shifted, keeping one hand rubbing soft, smooth circles along her clit while he lowered his head and licked a trail down her neck.

Then he used his teeth once he got to the spot between her neck and shoulder, gently nipping and unleashing the storm of passion deep within her. She let out another ragged, sort of strangled moan as his fingers pumped in and out of her, her passion for him increasing the faster and harder he went. Emily let out a breathless gasp moments later, her orgasm washing over her. She looks up at Jack and gives him a smile. "Trust me, I am a man of many talents," he murmured and she nods, whimpering softly at the loss of his magical fingers. But he was soon replacing his fingers with his divine, yet sinful tongue and her thighs trembled as his teeth nipped a trail along the upper part of her right inner thigh, his tongue mapping its way closer to the destination Jack was seeking. Emily's moans grew in volume, alternating between saying his name and no words at all, as his tongue began to lap at her juices, his mouth opening to suck them all up. Her hands curled into fists in the silk sheets encompassing the mattress, overwhelmed by the sensations he was creating within her.

Emily didn't realize her eyes had closed, but when she opened them, Jack was staring back down at her. Emily gave him a teasing smirk and pulled his head down until she could breathe against his lips, "Are you ready for a wild ride, Jack Porter?"

He gives her smirk, kissing her in a hard, quick manner. "The real question is…are _you_ ready, beautiful?" She can only nod and moan in response, her breath hitching at the feel of his thumbs scraping gently across her nips as he claims her mouth once more, one hand caressing upward, and making her pulse begin to jump in anticipation of what was to come. Emily then decided to live vicariously and let her slim fingers skim down his chest and abs until one closes around the silky smoothness of his shaft, and she isn't surprised to hear him growling in frustration. "Emily, if you keep that up, I don't think I will last."

"Oh, but I want you to lose control, oh so nimble Jack," she said. Another breathless gasp escaped her lips at the tenderness in his rough hands when they cupped the firm, round globes of her ass, and she rocked against him in a quiet desperation. Jack takes the silent hint, his hand unsteady as he grasps himself before inching it slowly into her feminine warmth, groaning when her slim legs wrap around his broad, muscled hips and locks her feet at his lower backside. "Take me, Jack…Fuck me!"

Jack is more than a little shocked at her speaking that word aloud but brushes it off as frustration, nodding in a quick, silent manner. He lowers his head until it is cradled into the crook between her neck and shoulder, gently biting on the skin, feeling his control slipping slowly further away. "Emily…I love you…"

At the soft-spoken confession of love ripped from between his lips, Emily lets her fingers comb into his thick, mussed hair, grasping a chunk of it in a light but still firm hold and bringing his head up until their gazes collided. "I love you, too, Jack," she says in a soft murmur, her smile soft and sweet. He returns her smile as his fingers stroke up her sides in a soft, gentle manner until he is cupping her right cheek, his thumb caressing in a back and forth motion across it. That soft, simple motion had Emily feeling like she had finally come home and she knew she truly had. She smiled against Jack's mouth moments later when he let his lips caress over hers. She sucked in a breath as his lips moved back down to lightly nip at her neck. Then, after fitting her against his body, Jack raised his head and caught her mouth with his. With one hand on Emily's cheek and the other at her waist, he held her in place as he savaged her mouth. "Please…"

Jack felt that the more he kissed Emily, the more he held her and touched her, the more he felt he needed to. Beneath him, Emily writhed under his ministrations, her eagerness to feel and experience everything he offered making the fire within her burn ever so higher. He made love to every part of her that he missed before, losing himself in the silky smoothness of her, and very grateful to have her and their son back for a second chance. She and Jackson both belonged to him. At her soft plea, Jack let his gaze settle on hers. "Never ask for what you already have," he murmured softly against her cheek, before raising himself up on his elbows, and parting her legs and slides into her, gently at first, then increasing the urgency of his thrusts.

Once he was fully sheathed within her warmth, Jack caught her hands with his own before raising their linked hands above Emily's head and held them in place. Their eyes locked and there was a look of satisfaction that passed between them, the same feeling slipping into the moment, and the feeling of shared desire, the shared sense of urgency that seemed to enfold both of them within its embrace. Jack began to move, slowly at first then going faster and faster until it seemed that the whole world was moving along with the wild, furious tempo which seized their joined bodies within a too tight grip. His name erupted from her lips in a sound between a hoarse plea and strangled scream. "Jack…" She took the hurl over the summit first as she spoke his name.

Jack let a soft growl free as he sank down against her, his breathing labored, and Emily knew that he had reached his peak at the same time she had. The knowledge of that silent thought made her smile, and she knew that whatever happened after tonight would be all right, she thought. They would both handle it…together. This time had reunited them as a family.


End file.
